Final Fantasy: Red Star
by AlexK86
Summary: This is the story of Alice. After meeting a strange man aboard a ship, she is pulled into another reality. In this new world, she finds that her arrival is part of an ancient prophecy, and with the help of a small party of freedom fighters, she must liberate her newfound world. Rated T: Violence, Sexual Situations. FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW


**Disclaimer: All copyrighted material belongs to Square Enix and its respective owners.**

**Note on Chapter One: This is the first chapter of a fantasy story that I'm writing. It follows a character names Alice who, after encountering a strange man, is torn away from her world, and into another reality. So far, it's fairly PG, but that may change as the story progresses. This will be a story with magic, strange creatures, mystical powers, and a sort of steampunk setting. If you like fantasy, particularly Final Fantasy, I'm sure you will enjoy this.**

**Call for support: Please Favourite, Review, and Follow this story. I really need and appreciate your support.**

* * *

**Final Fantasy: Red Star**

**PART ONE**

_Like a shatter crystal globe, time breaks off in an infinite number of different pieces, each sent off in their own direction. Flying off into the vacuum of space, these grains of glass spin wildly, bouncing off one another and continuing their course. There is no gravity, no friction, no time, just and endless travel. Our world, as we know it, is just one of many. Among ours, infinite parallel worlds. There is no way to know how our world will change through its journey, no way to know our neighbouring worlds._

_But, every once in awhile, someone crosses over from one world another... _

**Chapter One: The Maelstrom**

The sun sets over a vast, calm ocean, casting an array of colours across the sky. Yellow and orange light permeates the scattered clouds, resembling an oil painting, its colours rich and deep. On evenings like this a romantic feeling fills the air, and few are untouched by its mysterious magic. Seagulls fly in the distance as the summer nears its end, and a cool wind blows in abrupt gusts over the open, unprotected ocean. A large ferry cross the water, is body a bright silver, swaying slightly with the waves. In spite of the cold air, a few resilient passengers walk its deck, hoping to enjoy the gorgeous sunset. Some walk hand in hand with their significant others, many walk alone, but at this moment all on board feel an overwhelming sensation of peace.

Alice walks to the front of the ferry, her black ballet-style shoes slide along its deck as she looks up at the sky dreamily. She adjusts a blue scarf around her neck then folds her arms over her chest to protect herself from the chilly breeze. Unequipped for this weather, she's caught in a white dress shirt which is tucked into a long black skirt. They press against her body in the wind, her skirt waving like a flag across her thin, white legs. In Vancouver, the city from which she has departed, she is a social worker. It's a difficult job. Day after day she encounters neglected or abused children. She visits cluttered homes and confronts abusive husbands. Now, she's taking a much needed vacation, though it is nearing its end. Reaching the front of the ship, she places her delicate hands on the cold rail and sighs, faint cloud of condensation coming from her parted lips. Her large, blue eyes turn up to the sky and she takes in what remains of the day.

_I hope this day never ends,_ she thinks to herself. When she gets to the island, she plans to spend a few days with her parents, who'll no doubt ask her about her ex-husband, and she'll be forced into awkward, pre-planned explanations about how difficult their split has been. The truth, however, is that she's relieved to be on her own. But, though she enjoys her newfound freedom, she can't help but reminisce. Her husband was a handsome man. With striking green eyes, and light brown hair, he was an exquisite subject. _And he was kind_, she thinks. But, in spite of all he had to offer, she felt more and more isolated - more _unsatisfied_ - as the relationship progressed. She's looking for something more, though she doesn't know what it is. _God, Alice, what are you going to do?_ She presses a finger to her unadorned lips, an idiosyncrasy of hers, and drops her head down to watch the ocean rush past.

"Excuse me?" a voice calls from behind her.

She turns around, expressionless, finding that the man is calling to her. She hesitates. The man has an off-putting appearance. His face is long, with high pronounced cheekbones and an angular jaw. His thin lips spread outward, like a cut in his face, forming an artificial smile. His stare, his smile is unsettling. Though she's never met this man, his piercing green eyes seem to recognise her.

"Yes?" she answers.

"I couldn't help but come by," he says, in cordial tone, "it's Mefisto."

He reaches out to shake her hand, which she takes. An immediate impulse to draw back overtakes her as she feels his cold, bony hand grasp hers. The man is clad in an outfit as flamboyant as his personality. He wears a sharp suit, not of this era (or so it seems). Its a long black waist-coat, which comes down to his knees, which he wears over a black vest and red tie. His matching dress pants end in black leather shoes. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and she feels goosebumps rise on her arms. Drawing back his hand, he tilts back a bowler hat, locks of short brown hair reaching out from beneath its brim.

"I…" Alice hesitates, "Do I know you?"

"No," he answers with an ambiguous smile, "but _I_ know _you_."

Staring back at him blankly, she grows increasingly uncomfortable. He looks back, with that unassailable grin, seeming to take great joy in her discomfort.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Alice says.

"Ah," Mefisto replies, raising a finger into the air to make a point, "but you will, Alice. You will."

He turns from her a proceeds to walk away - though he doesn't seem to walk, so much as float. Alice watches, perplexed, then jolts forward.

"Hey!" she calls out, pursuing the man, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He ignores her.

"Answer me," she demands, grabbing his shoulder, "how do you know my name?"

Turning back, he looks her directly in the eyes, his stare seeming to penetrate her skull. Without looking away, he raises an arm. Extending a finger, he points to the sky. Alice spins on her heels. She turns her gaze to the sky. Her eyes growing wide. The sun is no longer there. Instead, heavy black clouds, stretching from the horizon, move quickly across the sky. As soon as she notices them, a harsh gust of wind hits her, and the ship rocks from the force of a crashing wave. Her feet slide across the deck as the boat sways. There is a flash of lightning, she sees it cut across the sky before her, striking the now tempestuous sea. The ship sways the opposite way. Alice spins back around, finding that the man who'd approached her has vanished. In fact, the whole deck is now deserted, she being the lone occupant.

A huge wave hits the side of the boat and it tilts. Alice gasps as she falls to the floor, sliding towards the rail. Scrambling to her feet, she runs back towards the ship's cabin. Another flash of lightning. In a panic, she almost trips as she grabs the door. She pulls at frantically, but the door is sealed shut. She slams the palm of her hand against it.

"Open the door!" Alice screams, "I'm still out here!"

There's no answer. Pulling at the door again, she looks around, for some way to get inside. Another wave crashes against the side of the boat, sending her body crashing into the door and droplets of water spray her. The ship sways back and she falls onto the deck, a pain shoot through her side as she hits its hard surface. She gets up and runs to the windows. She presses up against them, slamming her hands against their panes. Inside, passengers crowd the room. Each of them talking casually, as though nothing were going on.

"Hey!" she screams, "Somebody open the door!"

But the people inside don't even notice her. She beats against the windows violently, as another flash of lightning cuts across the ship. Then, Alice sees him. The man she had met outside is now inside the ship among the passengers. Only he acknowledges her, he stares out at her, standing solitary and unnoticed among the crowd. Slowly, a wide smile cuts across his face, revealing rows of small, pointed teeth. He raises his hand and, bending his fingers at the knuckles, waves goodbye. A huge wave crashes against the side of the ferry and the whole thing tips over. Alice is thrown into the air, her body falling backwards, then hitting the surface of the water.

A sharp pain cuts through her as the ice cold water envelopes her. For a moment she's paralysed, squeezing her eyes shut reflexively. _This is just a dream,_ Alice thinks,_ this can't be happening_. But the gripping cold is all too real. Turning about in the water, she becomes totally disoriented. With an effort, she opens her eyes, seeing blackness all around her. She feels the ice-cold water piercing her skin, like millions of tiny knives. Instinctively, she begins to swim, aware that she has no idea if she is going up or down. She kicks her legs, feeling her shoes slip off her feet. Through the darkness she travels, too terrified to think. But after only a moment, she's aware of a new sensation. She is being _pulled_. Not be a person or animal, but by a force. A pain fills her chest as she begins to run out of air.

Looking to where she's being drawn, she sees it. A vast, blue, glowing hole. A vacuum in the depths of the ocean. It pulls at her, it ethereal blue rays drifting over her. It grows nearer and nearer. A hysterical fear grips Alice, but she is pulled towards it helplessly, her muscles locking up in the cold. The pain in her chest becomes unbearable, but as she is about to suck in a chestful of water, she is pulled into the hole.


End file.
